


not my lover

by PhantomOfDecadence



Series: i dont have to sell my soul, he's already in me [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Boys fighting, Bruises, Enemies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, No Feels, Pain, Relationship Built on Pain, Rough Kissing, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfDecadence/pseuds/PhantomOfDecadence
Summary: "fuck you""im down for it if you are"What did they want from one another?Billy had no fucking idea what Steve wanted, but he knew what he wanted. For the longest time, Billy had denied this gut feeling about Steve. That it was anger, jealousy, no... it was something different. He wanted the King on his knees."What, Harrington? Not 'down for it' anymore?" Billy taunted, a dangerous smirk grazing his battered features. The beating had had received from Harrington was still fresh, the pain was a dull ache as adrenaline and arousal kept the pain at bay for now.But Harrington, he looked oh so much worse.





	not my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dubious content, Steve doesn't really say yes and Billy kisses him when he tries to pull away.  
But they both enjoy it in the end
> 
> Prompt 79 from tumblr [https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts]  
"fuck you"  
"i'm down for it if you are"

"Fuck you." He spat, rage gently shaking throughout his body, hands balled into fists.  
A tooth grin as the other man leaned forward, lithe muscles coiling under his bloodied shirt, "I'm down for it if you are." He sneered, challenging Billy to do something about it. His resolve broke.

Billy lurched forward, grabbing the front of Harrington's shirt and pulling him forward into a bruising kiss. Spit, blood. Sweat and tears that had long stopped falling were what he tasted, not the normal minty freshness that many women would put on for him. Their teeth knocked together as Harrington's fingers dug harshly into Billy's shoulder, using him as an anchor or else he would have fallen over with the unexpected force that Billy had put behind the kiss.  
Billy stole his breath away with such a harsh kiss, Harrington was struggling to get a proper breath. Billy could feel it, a slight smirk slipped over his lips, still holding Harrington in place with a firm hand on the base of his neck and one still gripping the front of his shirt keeping him rooted in the spot.

Harrington pulled his hands from Billy's shoulder and roughly shoved at the other man's chest, trying to get him to let go. Billy refused at first, forcing Harrington closer just slightly, but as teeth bit down into his lip, Billy was forced to tear himself away from the other. A growl pulling from his lips as his eyes leveled dangerously with Steve's ; it was that rage again, deep inside of his chest. The one that made him hurt Steve as hard as he could.

Steve's gaze was no different, brown eyes narrowed into his own dangerous threat - Steve kept his chin tilted upwards, a sneer on his features as he tried to pull away as far as he could despite Billy's firm hands holding him still.  
Their breathing was ragged, heavy. Staring one another down and daring the other to make the next move, say something. Harrington kept his hands on the blonde's chest, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer. They just stared.

What did they want from one another?  
Billy had no fucking idea what Steve wanted, but he knew what he wanted. For the longest time, Billy had denied this gut feeling about Steve. That it was anger, jealousy, no... it was something different. He wanted the King on his knees.  
"What, Harrington? Not 'down for it' anymore?" Billy taunted, a dangerous smirk grazing his battered features. The beating had had received from Harrington was still fresh, the pain was a dull ache as adrenaline and arousal kept the pain at bay for now.  
But Harrington, he looked oh so much worse.

Lips parted, split open, dried blood and fresh bruises on his face. He looked wrecked, that little sliver of a threat was gone, replaced by lust.  
A soft whine came from Steve's lips, he tried to hide it and it was soft - Billy almost didn't catch it, they were close enough that he could hear every wanton sound that Steve made and tried to hide from Billy.

He was trying to respond to Billy's response and yet nothing came from his lips besides another soft whine. It stirred inside of Billy's gut and he responded with a soft groan, moving forward again to suck a bruise into Harrington's neck.  
His hand moved from the base of Harrington's head, carding it up into Steve's hair to grab a fistful, just to have something more to hold onto... to control the King. Billy gave a sharp yank on Steve's hair pulling his head back to expose his neck further, "What's it gonna be?" Billy hummed his question into Steve's neck as he nipped lightly at any place that wasn't already red.

Steve did not respond to any of Billy's taunting, the words were lost behind a moan and delicate arching.  
Billy huffed slightly, displeased with the lack of remarks that Steve had to offer, maybe he could force some out. A wicked grin passed over his lips as his palm slid down Harrington's shuddering chest and over his jeans, finding that Steve was actually enjoying this more than he was letting on. His length was straining inside his jeans, aching for any kind of contact that the asshole touching him could offer.  
"Someone is enjoying this..." The blond teased, pressing him lips to Harrington's ear, nibbling on his lobe and resisting the urge to bite down and just tear it off.

As his hand palmed the other boy's cock through his pants, Billy shifted his hips forward, reminding Harrington that he still existed and wanted to get off.  
Steve's hips rutting forward, desperate for more contact, skin on skin. Something more than was he was getting through his jeans. Billy obeyed Steve's silent demand by popping open the button, unzipping his jeans and roughly shoving a hand into Steve's boxers to grab at his cock, hard and leaking.

Steve moaned, tilting his head back without the prompting of Billy's hand in his hair. It brought a smirk to the blond's face.  
King Steve, in all his glory. Moaning over a rough hand on his dick. It wasn't enough though, he wanted the King to beg for it. 

Billy pulled back to glare in Steve's eyes lidded eyes, lips still parted to let little whimpers fall through them ; "Say it, Steve. You want me to fuck you." _Beg for me..._  
Beg to be touched and used and satisfied. And yet... that is not how it would go down. He wanted to torture Harrington, make himself be the one thing that was on his mind.

His hand moved slowly in Steve's pants, working over his cock as well as he could with the slight movement of Steve hips rocking into the feeling. Billy wouldn't let him cum, no... he would edge and edge. Pull all those sweet sounds from Steve's lips, have him shuddering, shaking and clinging to Billy.  
Then he would let go, leave Steve standing there. Cock hard and dripping, standing there all daze with a ruined orgasm frustrating the hell out of him.

No orgasm would satisfy King Steve, he will lay in bed, late at night. Trying so hard not to think of Billy's hand, but before he knows it, he's already tugging on his cock. Images of it being Billy that was getting him off, crying out Billy's name as he spilled all over his fist, trying to stay silent but failing.  
It wouldn't be enough. He won't ever be able to get off unless it was Billy's fist.

The blond groaned into Harrington's neck, wanting to stroke his own cock. But teasing the King came first, Billy's thumb swiped at Steve's cockhead, feeling him jerk and moan in Billy's ear.  
He got him.

"Fuck you." Harrington snapped, finally finding his voice, it was high pitched and needy. It was not the reaction that Billy wanted, with Steve now shoving harder at the blond's chest, forcing him to detach his mouth from Steve's neck.  
Billy caught his balance before he was almost thrown to the ground. A slight pinch of aggravation built under the arousal that the blond was feeling. Instead of giving into it, Billy ran a hand through his tousled hair and grinned, drinking in Steve's form before he tried to put himself together.

Busted lip, blood smeared on his cheeks and bruises showing on his neck, on his face. Plus a hard cock that still hasn't been put away yet. Harrington seemed to realize when Billy's gaze dragged downward and he started to fumble with himself.  
Billy smirked at the sight, "Maybe one day, Harrington." He gave a light wink before turning away from the other and leaving the classroom. One day, he would fuck King Steve and make him beg for it. It was only a matter of winning him over...


End file.
